The Stone Meets The Legend
by Iris J. Reed
Summary: New RR It was a normal day for Yuna, spherehunter. But something came to her, a portal with the voice of Tidus. She draws near to it and gets sucked in. Now she is in the world of Gaia and meets a summoner, Garnet. Can Yuna get home?


The sky was bright and beautiful, the only clouds in the horizon was soft and fluffy and they parted their way to a ship, a big red ship that was soaring into the sky. A small door opens and a young female steps out on the deck, the wind throwing her medium length brown hair backwards as well the long braid behind her. She holds a hand to her left side, keeping the strands from getting into her multicolored eyes. Her left eye was green and her right blue.  
  
She was dignified and cultured, and she proudly shown it. She was clad in tight blue shorts, a white lace tank top over a pink undershirt. She had a side skirt that had many shades of blue. Her boots reached her knees. She had two guns to her side and a brown belt with a pack slung across her slender hips. Yellow armbands above her elbows help to show her muscles.  
  
Staring contently off into the azure sky, she does not hear nor notice the door opening again. A younger girl runs to her. She eyes with swirling green colored ones. Blonde braids are scattered about her face. She wore a yellow bikini top with yellow shorts. She had a red headband and her braids were decorated with beads. She had ruffled white sleeves that were batted around in the wind like a cat playing with yarn. The blonde girl bends down and looks childishly at her.  
  
She pokes her once. No response, she tries again. The older girl turns to look at her, then to the door once more. Another figure appears, this one of a darker personality. She was garbed in black, with silver ordainments. Her short blonde hair barley moved in the wind, she looked to the other girls with red eyes. Standing back and crossing her arms, she watches them but does not involve herself.  
  
"Yunie, we are about to land on Zanarkand, I thought that you would like to know that!" the blonde girl squeals.  
  
The brunette smiles and nods, her voice was soft and a bit timid. "Yes, thank you. I would very much like to see the place again." her voice drops, she clasps her hands together. "Oh Tidus, what happened to you?"  
  
The ship jerks softly at first. The darker girl draws her blade, her voice dark and icy. "It looks like another fiend," she announces.  
  
The brunette nods. "I can sense that Paine," she speaks to the darker girl, now know as Paine. She looks to the blonde. "Rikku, does your brother sense anything?"  
  
Rikku shakes her head. "He said nothing Yunie, but what is that jerk?" she squeals as the ship does the jerking action once more. She falls to her knees and cowers.  
  
Yunie or Yuna stands her ground. The bright sky grows dark. A swirling black hole like thing appears to the side. Paine runs up to Rikku and drags her back. She yells to Yuna, but she cannot hear her. A voice was speaking to Yuna for she was in a trance like state.  
  
"Yuna, my lady. Follow me into this portal, you will find all the answers needed." The voice was once of Yuna's love: Tidus  
  
Yuna begins walking towards the ship's edge. Screams were coming from the other two girls. Rikku even tried to break free from Paine to help her cousin.  
  
"Yunie, no! Come on, don't make me come out there!" she trembled but cried out to her.  
  
"Yuna, listen to us!" Paine yelled to her.  
  
Yuna turns to look at them, then a giant black claw surges out of the portal and grasps its claws around Yuna's small figure. She struggles and screams. The claw retracts back into the swirling hole then the hole disappears. Rikku darts to the side, she glanced all around.  
  
"Yunie! Yunie!" she cried to the air.  
  
Paine comes up to her, and places a soft hand on her shoulder. "She is gone for the time being. We will find her, but now, we should find out what the others suggest," she solemnly speaks.  
  
Slowly, Rikku nods and follows her back into the ship. The door clangs behind them loudly, leaving the scene of despair. 


End file.
